


Arse Worship

by LadyUkkey



Series: Art [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arseworship, Art, AssWorkship, De-Aged Tony Stark, Kinktober 2019, LadyUkkeyArt, M/M, Smirks all around, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Time slip; Our present day winter soldier has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle with a familiar looking 1940’s French dancer.





	Arse Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me here I have no idea what I’m doing.


End file.
